Harry Potter and the Golden Griffin
by GinWeasley
Summary: This is the story of the trio's 6th year as told by Ron Weasley.
1. Her Arrival

**A/N: I own nothing (i.e. Harry Potter); if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic.**

"Come on, Ron!" Ginny shouted at the bathroom door, "How much time can you spend in the bathroom, honestly!"

Ron looked at himself in the mirror. He'd changed so much in the past couple months; even since last term at school. He was still tall but had bulked up a little and wasn't so gangly. His ginger red hair wasn't so short and spiky anymore but was getting longer. Ginny said that soon enough he'd be asking for dragon-hide boots and getting his ear pierced like Bill. _That's rubbish,_ he thought to himself. It was kind of true. Bill was the eldest of the Weasley children; he was tall, built and handsome. Women flocked to him. As proof, his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, was part Veela. But Ron, on the other hand, didn't have quite as much luck. He'd tried to block the memories of the Yule Ball during fourth year, but had no luck with that. He leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting for any hair growth on his chin, only seeing peach fuzz.

"Ron, I'm serious. Don't make me get Mom!" Ginny shouted, exasperated.

"Alright, just stop being such a prat," Ron retorted.

"I don't know why you are in such a foul mood, but don't take it out on me," Ginny cried. She sure had seemed to become more emotional since the events that had taken place at the Department of Mysteries; everyone was, they just didn't want to say anything. Ron returned to his room to look in the mirror again. He was wearing a worn orange Cannons t-shirt. The color definitely didn't agree with him but he didn't want to take the time to change.

Crack! Crack! Out of nowhere appeared Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George.

"What are you two gits doing here?" Ron asked aggravated. "Aren't you two supposed to be at the shop?" He was referring to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop the twins had opened in Diagon Alley.

"We left the shop with Lee Jordan for a while," Fred reacted.

"Besides, we couldn't miss the reuniting of our little brother and his girlfriend!" George said sardonically.

Ron gritted his teeth, turning a dark shade of fuchsia, "She's not my girlfriend."

The twins looked at each other and replied in unison, "Sure." And with two cracks they were gone. Ron shook off their meeting and began to make his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Since he'd spent so much time in the bathroom, he'd missed breakfast with the family.

"Good morning, Ronald. I see you've decided to grace us with your presence," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at her son.

"Sorry Mum, I just got… err… distracted," Ron stuttered.

"Use what ever excuses you like. I'm sorry, dear, but I've just cleaned up and forgot to save you anything. I'm on my way out… Order business… I hope you can manage to make something for yourself," His mother stated. "Your father and I won't be home until tomorrow but Bill will be dropping by to keep an eye on things. Hermione will be here at 5 o'clock sharp on the Knight Bus… don't forget." And with that she was gone. Ron decided it was better just to wait and eat at lunch than attempt to make anything himself. He had no luck with cooking. He felt a little nauseated anyway.

He returned to his room to re-read one of his numerous Chuddley Cannons books, but he couldn't concentrate on the words_. I do not fancy Hermione_, he stated in his head, almost as a self confirmation. _How could I? She's my best friend. And Harry… that'd just be awkward…_He began to drift off, thinking about Hermione and himself. _It doesn't matter; she probably doesn't fancy me anyways._

Later that afternoon, as Ron napped, he heard a jumble of unsettling noises outside. He jumped from his bed and peered out the window, using his hand to shade his eyes from the sun. He saw the Knight Bus and its conductor Stan Shunpike helping Hermione off. He darted out of his room and downstairs to welcome her. He opened the kitchen door to see Hermione sauntering lazily toward the door. The moment she noticed Ron she broke into a run, leaping at him with a huge hug.

"It is so great to see you!" she shrieked with excitement. "Especially after six weeks with my parents in Greece!" He noticed. She was beautifully tanned, her hair lightened and tamed and her face glowing. Greece had agreed with her. She continued to hug him and he hugged back, despite its awkwardness. Ron and Hermione rarely hugged; but something was different.

"It's great to see you… you… you look great," Ron said, stifling a huge grin. An awkward pause followed. "Here, I'll take your trunk." He picked up the trunk and carried it with ease.

"Thanks," She said graciously. He couldn't help but notice Hermione staring at him, her gaze now intently focused on his arms. _Maybe I bulked up more that I thought,_ Ron said to himself. _Not that that is a bad thing…_

As the day began to wind down, Ginny started to prepare dinner.

"So, Ginny, how's it going between you and Dean?" Hermione asked incessantly. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated girl talk; even if he rarely had to hear it.

"Umm… okay I guess. He went to visit Shamus and his family in Ireland for the rest of the summer and I haven't heard from him a lot," Ginny said while preparing some vegetables for chopping. "I've talked to Parvati Patil and she's led me on to believe that he's cheating on me with Lavender…"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Hermione replied, "Lavender was always a bit of a slag…" Ron's jaw dropped. He'd never heard Hermione use such language before. Perhaps she had changed just as much as he had over the summer. He knew his sister had caught him studying defense against the dark arts a couple times on accident; maybe they'd both changed their fair share.

"Whatever, let bygones be bygones," Ginny said half-heartedly. "It's not like I thought we were going to get married. So Hermione, how's it going with you and Viktor?" Ron cringed at his name.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He's engaged." This time it was Ginny's jaw that dropped. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Apparently they were dating the entire time I was with him. He wasn't that cute anyway," Hermione finished most matter-of-factly.

Within fifteen minutes dinner was prepared and on the table. Bill showed up, just to check up, and then had to leave again, claiming Fleur was sick. However, he was glad Bill didn't stay. It gave him more of an opportunity to spend time with Hermione. However, Hermione was pretty occupied, talking with Ginny. _Whatever,_ Ron muttered, only for himself to hear. _Harry's getting here tomorrow and then I'll have plenty to do._ It was only eight o'clock or so but Ron didn't have much else to do, so he decided just to go to bed.

At about midnight, Ron was awakened by a pain on his leg where the brain had attacked him just weeks before. It happened from time to time, and after it took him a while to get back to sleep. He grabbed his DADA textbook off his desk and headed downstairs for a cup of tea.

As he sat his book down on the table he was startled by another person seated at the table. It was Hermione, book propped on a stack of textbooks.

"Hey, Ron…" Hermione said "What are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep sometimes. I get up and have a cup of tea and read. Want some?" He asked motioning to the kettle of water he'd just started.

Hermione nodded but her eyes were focused on the book he'd just thrown down minutes before, "Are you studying?"

"Kind of. But not really. It's more of just reading about some stuff we haven't learned."

Hermione seemed honestly intrigue by Ron's new interest, "Oh? Like what?"

"I've been learning about animagi…" Ron stammered. His ears began to redden along with the rest of his face. "It's quite fascinating, really…" He realized that what he just said was almost a direct quote from Hermione.

"That's great," She said with a huge grin on her face. "It's great that you've found something to… read about," she finished awkwardly. The water began to boil and Ron poured it into two tea cup on the counter. He smiled gawkily as he handed her one of the teacups and sat down and began to read his textbook, stealing glances at Hermione subconsciously. And she definitely noticed.


	2. Harry's Secret

"Ron, wake up…" Hermione yearned in Ron's ear. _Bloody hell, she's in my bed!_ A million thoughts ran through Ron's mind. _What happened last night? What was in that tea?_ Ron slowly rolled over and tried to hide his thoughts from showing in his facial expressions.

"Morning," he groggily said. He smiled; he felt happy and at peace. Hermione reciprocated his smile, only increasing his happy mood.

"Your sister's... err… made breakfast. I didn't think you'd want to miss it," she said, still bearing a smile. She began to play with a lock of hair on his forehead. "I… uh… really like your hair this way… longish and all…"

"Thanks," he replied awkwardly as his ears turned red. "I really like your hair, too…" What a git he had become…

Hermione looked embarrassed, "It's not any different than usual…" She reached up and patted down her curly brown hair.

"Yeah, but I like it. I always have." Ron propped himself up on his arm and leaned closer to Hermione. "You know, Hermione… I… uh… well…" He paused.

The door swung open. "C'mon already. I worked all morning on breakfast; the least you can do is come and enjoy it," Ginny said with a detectable tone of annoyance. "And Ron, put a shirt on, you're blinding us all." She shut the door as Ron looked down and turned a bright magenta. He'd come so accustomed to sleeping without a shirt that it didn't even phase him that since Hermione was now staying with his family that maybe he shouldn't walk around half-naked. Ron reached for a shirt at the foot of his bed but Hermione grabbed his arm and put it back on his leg.

"I don't mind, honestly. Don't change your customs on my… account," she glanced down at his chest at the completion of her last word. "C'mon, let's go eat."

"I see the lovebirds have decided to grace us with their presence…" Charlie said with a wink and a hint of sarcasm.

"We're not..." Ron began irritably.

Hermione interrupted, seating herself at the table, "Hi Charlie, how's Romania?"

"Romania? It's great; I'm going to miss it, actually. I've got a job in England now. Doesn't start for a week or two so I thought I'd spend some time with my favorite siblings."

"You still won't tell us what this mystery job is?" Ginny whined.

He sighed, "I wish I could, Gin, but you know… the Order and all… it's all about secrecy…"

Hermione was interested, "So you are working for the Order?"

"Nott directly, but…" He gave Hermione an inquisitive look, "I really shouldn't share anymore." They spent the majority of the rest of the meal discussing N.E.W.T. level classes. Ginny wasn't really interested and tried to change the topic.

"So, when's Harry arriving?" Ginny asked, knowing that this would get everyone's mind off school.

"He's supposed to be getting here this afternoon," Ron replied, staring at his food as he shifted it around his plate. "Turns out his git of a cousin has made a turn-around and he's giving Harry a ride." Breakfast was finished and the table was cleared and now, everyone had nothing to do but wait. Hermione and Ginny began talking and walked off somewhere. Charlie sat outside, engulfed in a book about magical beasts. Ron decided to go outside and fly around a bit. He hadn't spent too much time practicing quidditch this summer; Fred and George were too busy with girlfriends and the shop, Bill had a wife and a job that required a lot of time and Charlie, even though he was around now, was usually too busy to stop and play a game. That left just Ginny and Ron, and Harry if he was around. Three people weren't really enough to have a game and practice tended to get boring fast. Maybe a fly would clear his mind.

Maybe not. No matter what he thought about, it always some way came back to Hermione. Even quidditch; it reminded him of the time in first year when Hermione set fire to Snape's robes in attempt to protect Harry. It wasn't even worth fighting anymore. He fancied Hermione, and that was that. He couldn't tell her though, of course not. What if she didn't fancy him? He'd just have to wait it out. After returning his broom to its place in the cupboard, he ran into Ginny and Hermione who were just returning back to the house from their walk.

"Have a nice fly?" Ginny asked.

"It was alright… I just can't seem to clear my head…" Ron said, puzzled with the fact his mind was moving a mile a minute.

Hermione looked just as puzzled as he did, "I know what you mean." She walked off into the house, almost in a world of her own. The kitchen door shut and Ron immediately turned to his sister.

"What's up with Hermione?" he asked, trying not to sound too inquisitive.

"She's just preoccupied. She's got so much to worry about and she's… just a little confused…"

"And I'm assuming you can't share?" Ron asked, trying to sound like he was pleading.

"If you really want to know, you shouldn't be talking to me," Ginny turned to leave. "By the way, I'm going upstairs to write a letter to Dean. I'd appreciate it if I could have some privacy…"

"You mean you're dumping him?" Ron sounded astonished. He'd never noticed any problems between Dean and his sister. All he knew is he better not have hurt her or he'd pound him, no magic needed.

"Yeah, I think… we've grown apart. It's time we split up," she disappeared into the house. Ron sat on a tree stump in the yard and stared off into the horizon. He picked a buttercup out of the lawn and began to twirl it between his fingers. _If only, I could just say something to her… _Ron thought. He glanced up to see a car making its way towards the Burrow. _Perhaps its Harry, God knows I need something to pummel._ The car pulled in the drive and Harry jumped out of the passenger's seat. Ron ran up and tackled Harry and then offered him a hand up.

"Nice to see you, mate," Harry said, showing a gigantic grin. He noticed Harry had grown but still wasn't as tall as himself. Other than that, he just seemed like the same old Harry. It was nice to see that one of his friends was still the same. Ron acknowledged Dudley who was now moving Hedwig's cage out of the back seat of the black car.

"It's great to see you, too," Ron replied, grinning. "I've been trapped in a house with girls." Ron noticed Dudley's ears prick up. "And, man, have I been bored." He didn't even have to recognize the sound of Hermione shuffling her feet across the lawn. She leapt into Harry's arms; Ron felt a sudden surge of jealousy towards his friend he'd never felt before.

"It's nice to see you!" Hermione squealed.

"It's great to see you too!" Harry replied enthusiastically, setting Hermione back on the ground. "And man, do you look great!" Harry continued to hold Hermione's hand in his own as they walked up towards the house.

"What a babe that one is!" Dudley whistled. Hermione turned her head and hurried inside to avoid further embarrassment. Harry came back outside, shook Dudley's hand and the two boys made their way to the house carrying Harry's trunk.

"So, I heard your sister's dumping Dean." Harry said, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Yeah, says they're 'growing apart' or something like that." They sat the trunk down in Ron's bedroom; Ron sat on his bed and Harry sat on the adjacent cot. This was how things were supposed to be.

"Well, I was… err… wondering if you… err…" Harry stuttered.

It clicked. "You want my permission to ask out my sister?" Ron said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't want to… you know… without making sure that you were…" Harry continued.

Ron felt a little sigh of relief. "Honestly? I'd rather it be you that anyone else. But I always though you fancied Hermione?"

"Me and Hermione?" Harry said flabbergasted. "No way… I always thought you had a thing for her and was never sure… so I just kind of… steered clear…"

Ron turned red.

"You mean you really do fancy her?" Harry questioned. Ron tried to nod, but only managed to look at the floor and turn a darker shade of red. "Ask her out, Ron! You remember the Yule Ball fourth year."

Ron did. He remembered Hermione had looked amazing. _She would have looked more amazing standing next to me_, Ron thought, _instead of that bumbling git Krum._

"You really think she'd say... you know… yes?" Ron stammered.

"Of course! She's always fancied you!" Harry replied.

"Are you kidding me? Since when? Why didn't she do anything about it?" Ron was full of questions now.

"No. Since about mid-fourth year. And she didn't do anything because she's just as scared as you."

"I…can't…I just…can't believe it."

"You ought to do something about it. Maybe you too won't argue so much…" Ron hit Harry playfully. If his best mate believed in him, he sure as hell should believe in himself.

"So, you really think I should do it?" Ron asked for confirmation.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, you ought to." He paused, "For both your sakes." They sat for a moment in silence; to Ron's relief, Ginny's entrance broke that silence.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed. Ron hadn't seen her as happy as she was now in a long while. Harry jumped up to swing Ginny around.

"You look amazing," Harry said with intense enthusiasm. Ron felt like a third wheel and Harry and his sister held each other in a prolonged hug. It's almost as though…

"Wait a minute, you two," Ron said, working it out in his mind. "You've been planning this all along, haven't you?" Harry and Ginny both blushed.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said apologetically. "If it makes you feel any better, it was Ginny's idea, not mine." Ginny swung and hit Harry in the chest.

"I don't really care, but let me tell you, if you hurt my sister… and Ginny… Harry's my best mate… you'd better not hurt him either…"

Before they knew it, it was less than a week until school. Ron and Harry spent most of their time spending quidditch while Ginny and Hermione spent time together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley popped in to check in on the lot of them but between work and business for the Order they were rarely home. Charlie and Bill checked in on and off; even the twins made a couple of appearances. Hermione and Ron still had their nightly study sessions but Ron still hadn't told Hermione anything. Ron had promised himself and Harry that he'd say something by Halloween. If only he could get the courage to do it sooner…

"Ron, Harry, come and eat! We need to get to Diagon Alley early, before everyone else!" Hermione shouted from the kitchen. Both boys dressed and made their way downstairs. Harry snuck up behind Ginny, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hope you slept well," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny smiled, "Of course, I dreamt about you all night."

"Cut it out will you?" Ron said, a little disgusted. "You're going to make me sick."

"Ron, just let them be," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she saw Harry and Ginny who were making eyes at each other. Ron scowled and turned his back as he went to sit at the table; Hermione laughed.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh, "What now?"

"Nothing… Just nothing…" she replied, still smiling. Ron couldn't help from smiling as he began to eat.

"So," Ginny began, "Does everyone know what they need? I didn't see you guys get your letters?"

Hermione was quickest to reply, "We actually got our letters the second week of vacation. Our O.W.L. scores and our meeting with McGonagall determined the classes we'd be able to take this year…" O.W.L.'s were the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams that each student took at the end of their fifth year. "I scored Outstanding in each course, naturally, so I had to discuss it with McGonagall." Ron himself hadn't done as bad as he expected. He got Outstanding in Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, and, some how, Exceptional in both Transfiguration and Potions. "I'm taking N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione finished. Ron, Hermione and Harry were taking the same classes. Ron knew he and Harry would have some difficulty but Hermione would help them out.

When all four of them had finished eating and were ready to go, Charlie apparated with a loud crack.

"Mom owled me this morning to ask if I could accompany you to Diagon Alley," Charlie avowed. "Apparently one of the spies for the Order got wind of an attack. However, they don't know when or where." Ron, of course was furious.

"Does she think we can't handle ourselves?" Ron snapped. "It's not like we haven't dealt with this kind of stuff before…"

"It's not that, Ron. She just thinks five wands are better than four." Charlie had a point.

"Fine."


End file.
